


In which the Saber fans rejoice

by Ramennoodles13



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Calibur!Kento, Gen, KenTouma if you squint, Morally grey Kento, other characters mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: Screw canon. I really miss Kento and so I'm going to write a fic. Said last night me. So, here I am. Sort of canon, I guess. Mentions past and potential events. Spoilers up to episode 15 I believe. Let me know if I'm wrong. Oh, please leave a comment, I don't care that much for kudos, but I do love comments.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	In which the Saber fans rejoice

He didn't know where he was. It was dark and cold. Yet, it didn't seem to bother him that much. The darkness wasn't that suffocating. In fact, it was kind of nice. He couldn't understand why it felt that way. It was new and yet he didn't seem to mind it.

* * *

He saw Touma inside the darkness with him. He couldn't touch him but he could talk to him. He couldn't let Touma be swallowed by the darkness. Touma was better than him and he deserved better. He loved Touma and wanted to be with him but he couldn't let Touma stay in the darkness. He helped Touma escape, he didn't know how Touma even got in this mess but he had to help. To his surprise, lighting still listened to him. He somehow told the lighting to open a way out for Touma. Touma left... He was sad and happy about it. He was sad that Touma left but happy that Touma regained his hope.

* * *

He was in a new place. He knew Daichi Kamijo was dead. A traitor was betrayed. He felt a pull from something. Something was calling him. There was something in the darkness that was calling for him. He couldn't help but follow the call. He saw a light and went inside it. To his surprise, he was in the real world again. The sword of darkness was right next to him. The Jaaku Dragon and Jaou Dragon books were right next to the sword. They had a purple mist surrounding them. The darkness whispered to him. It wanted him to be the next wielder. He accepted because there is nothing to wear in the darkness. He looked around the room he was in, and he saw Sophie. She looked shocked to see him and he was shocked to see her. He tried to approach her but a barrier stopped him. He left her, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

He has to find Touma. He has to search for Touma. He arrived to the Northern Base but it was empty. He doesn't know what is going on. So, he kept searching for him former comrades. He found them attacking his Touma. They were calling him a traitor. He knew Touma wasn't a traitor. He transformed for the first time and was amazed with how natural it felt. However, there was no time to waste, he fought the ones trying to hurt Touma. He couldn't see their faces but he knew they were shocked. He didn't care what they thought, all he cared about was Touma's safety.

* * *

Touma explained everything that happened to when he was gone. He couldn't believe it. Why would the Sword of Logos turn on someone like Touma. Touma was to pure and good to be a traitor. He pledged to protect Touma, he couldn't leave his childhood friend alone again. He couldn't let someone hurt Touma. He learned Touma was allies with the sword of light. He was a bit uncomfortable with Yuri's poking and prodding but he dealt with it, only because of Touma. He didn't understand Yuri and he really didn't care. All that mattered was that he was with Touma again. He won't let anyone touch Touma, as long as he is on the earth.


End file.
